


And I'm Floating

by ButterflyN



Series: Space Oddity [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female James T. Kirk, Hurt/Comfort, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, Pre-Relationship, implied Tarsus IV, mentions of serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyN/pseuds/ButterflyN
Summary: Bones became Jamie's primary physician long before they both joined the Enterprise.Here's why...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Space Oddity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. A timely interuption

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a little while ago. 
> 
> Jamie and Bones trust each other completely, and I feel like for someone with Jamie's past especially that would be difficult to earn, so I had to think about how that came about.
> 
> In this AU I imagine that Jamie and Bones are roommates, and also that Jamie lived through Tarsus IV like the original series Kirk.
> 
> This should have either 2 or 3 chapters but it's not finished yet so I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.

Jamie stepped through the door to their dorm room and stifled a groan at the deep stabbing pain in her ribs. Now the adrenaline had worn off, she was really feeling her injuries. Panting slightly, she straightened up to stumble towards the bathroom. 

She could now hear Bones talking to someone in his room, no not talking, arguing. She staggered and bumped into the wall, cursing loudly. Bones' voice immediately cut off, and he appeared in his doorway. Catching sight of her, his face filled with worry. "Jamie, what the hell?!" He exclaimed quickly moving forward to support her. She flinched and groaned again causing him to freeze and take a closer look at her. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, seeing no immediate sign of a concussion he quickly but gently picked her up to carry her over to the bed. Immediately having deposited her on the sheets he grabbed his med kit pulling out the tricorder. 

Seeing the readings he swore, and started digging through the kit again with one hand, while his other gently grasped her wrist to take her pulse the old fashioned way. "What the hell have you been doing Jamie? And why the hell did you come here instead of going straight to the hospital?!" 

Hey injected her with a hypo and she immediately felt her breathing begin to ease. Finally taking a full breath she answered him "I knew you would be here."

John rolled his eyes in annoyance, "As flattering as I find your faith in me Jamie, I am only as good as the equipment I have at my disposal and most that equipment is at the hospital! You're just lucky I started stocking my emergency kit with the few things you're not allergic to." He muttered, beginning to palpate around her ribs, she winced when he hit a sore spot and he paused huffing out a long breath. "You have at least 2 broken ribs, a concussion, bruised lungs and a fractured collar bone. And I don't have a regen here that'll work for that amount of damage." He looked at her sternly, "Looks like you're going to the hospital after all." 

Jamie's eyes widened and she shook her head jerkily, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on the bed beside her, "Jamie I know you don't like doctors or hospitals and I know you think you can handle this without them." He gently grasped her hand, "but darlin', I can't in good conscience let you suffer for the months it would take these injuries to heal on their own. I know you've had worse and had to deal with them, but you don't anymore and I promise you I will not leave your side." He looked deep into her bright blue eyes and wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek. "You know I won't let anyone hurt you, Jamie, not so long as I'm there." 

Taking a deep slow breath as another tear rolled down her cheek, Jamie nodded once. He smiled gently at her and stood, 

"Ok, I'm gonna give you pain meds and then we'll go." He gently pressed the hypo against her neck and then leaned down to scoop her up into his arms. Standing straight with her cradled against his chest, Jamie allowed her head to rest against the hollow between his neck and shoulder. He shook his head sadly and turned to take her to the hospital.

His head whipped back up and towards the vid-comm when he heard Jocelyn gently clear her throat. "Shit." He swore quietly, "Sorry Joss, I need to take Jamie to the hospital. Can we finish this later?" He asked, speaking quietly so as to minimally disturb Jamie.

Joss nodded, looking sadly at the woman in her ex-husband's arms. Bruises were just beginning to darken her face. She swallowed and met her ex's eyes once more, "Yeah. We can talk later." 

He gave her a sharp nod and walked out, Jamie cradled gently in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left this longer than I meant to. Oops?
> 
> This should only have one more chapter, so I'll try and get it posted before I start back at uni xxxx

\- Star Fleet Academy Hospital Emergency Department - San Fransisco, Earth -

"You're lucky our quarters are so close to the hospital." Bones grumbled as he stepped through the front door. Spotting a nurse, he called her over, "Chapel! Can you get me a bed please?"

Looking up from her padd, Chapel ran a quick appraising eye over the woman in the doctor's arms, "Of course doctor, if you'll follow me?" and led the way to a free cubicle.

Bones gently laid Jamie on the biobed then stepped back to grab a regen but stopped when Jamie whined and reached for him.

"Darlin', I'm just grabbing a regen, I promise I'm not going anywhere." He squeezed her hand gently. "I promised I wouldn't leave you and I don't break my promises." He turned to the waiting nurse, "Christine, can you grab me an osteo regen please?" He squeezed Jamie's hand again, and worked with his free hand to help Chapel set up in the right position. "Jamie, do you want to stay awake for this?" He quickly glanced over and shook his head when he heard a quietly shocked 'Doctor' from the other side of the biobed, then focused back on Jamie's wide eyes. "We both know this'll be easier if you sleep through it, but I also know forcing sedation on you is a bad move so I'm making this your decision, Jamie."

Jamie chewed her lip in thought. "You'll stay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm staying right here." He nodded.

She nodded and slowly relaxed into the biobed, but maintained her grip on his hand. "Put me to sleep." She whispered.

"You sure?" He placed his free hand on top of their clasped ones.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded again.

"Good choice." Bones smiled. He turned his head but before he could speak, Christine handed him a hypo, he snorted. "Thank you." He double-checked the contents and dose before gently pressing it against Jamie's neck, "Don't fight it, try to relax." He soothed until she relaxed fully into sleep. 

Flicking the regen on and taking a moment to make sure everything was working correctly, he gently released Jamie's hand and straightened up. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Nurse Chapel, giving her his (almost) entire focus for the first time. 

"Thank you, Christine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! But! I've just submitted my last assignment until January so hopefully I'll be able to add some more to this series now.
> 
> Let me know what you think xxxx

\- Star Fleet Academy Hospital - Jamie's Room - 

Bones gestured for Nurse Chapel to precede him from the room, knowing she would want an explanation. Once outside, she simply raised an eyebrow in expectation. 

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Jamie has had awful experiences with medical professionals in the past and has some pretty severe trauma because of it. Giving her choices in her care makes her less likely to panic, and less likely to break the trust that I've worked so hard to build with her." He crossed his arms. "I had to talk her into even coming here."

Understanding showed on Christine's face, and she nodded decisively, squaring her shoulders. "I'll add into her notes that she should be consulted about any treatments as far as possible and put you down as her primary physician then, shall I?" 

His shoulders relaxed a fraction as he smiled gratefully. "You're amazing, Christine."

"I know," she winked. "Now get back in there Leonard, you promised you wouldn't leave her side."

He huffed a quiet laugh and pulled himself up from the wall. "Thank you." He said gratefully making sure she knew he meant it before he slipped back into the room.

-

Jamie stirred slightly, her heart rate picking up a little as she moved closer to full consciousness. John's attention moved from the pad in his hand to the display showing Jamie's vitals and then finally down to her face. "Lights to 40%" he murmured. Jamie's head turned towards him in response and her eyes opened to slits. He smiled, "Hey, sleepyhead." He stood and perched on the edge of her bed, picking up her wrist so he could feel her pulse. "How do you feel?"

Jamie took a deep breath, stretching her limbs, as she considered. Feeling only some muscle soreness left over, she smiled. "Much better, thank you."

"Good." He smiled gently, "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jamie broke eye contact, squirming. 

He sighed. "OK. I'm not gonna force you, but know I'm here whenever you do want to talk." He waited for her nod of acknowledgement before continuing. "Alright, you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah." 

"Ok then." He switched off the biobed and grabbed her chart to sign her out. That done, he offered her a hand up.

Jamie swung her legs over the side and stood slowly, gaining her balance, she let go of his hand but stepped forward to hug him. "Thank you." She whispered, the words muffled by his collarbone. 

"You're welcome, kid." He murmured into the top of her head. Pulling back slightly, he met her eyes. "Come on, let's drop your chart off at the nurses station and then we can go home."

She nodded and moved to tuck herself under his arm, with her arm still around his waist. "Sounds good." They walked out of her room towards the main desk. "Hey, do you wanna order take out tonight?"

"Mm, pizza or noodles?" 

"Noodles, definitely. We should get dim sum too."

"Obviously."


End file.
